Smile Kate
Kąt, a w nim skulona dziewczyna. Trzęsła się ze stresu i co jakiś czas z jej oka wypływała łza. Mamrotała pod nosem jak bardzo nienawidzi świata. Jej długie, zwykle proste, brązowe włosy były rozczochrane. Pod dużymi, zielonymi oczami były widoczne wory. Jej ubranie nie dość, że było mokre, to jeszcze podziurawione i brudne. Drzwi jej pokoju zaskrzypiały. Stała w nich kobieta. Na rękach miała dwa ręczniki. Patrzyła się ze smutkiem na dziewczynę. Przymknęła drzwi i podeszła do niej. Jeden ręcznik położyła na głowie dziewczyny, a drugi na jej ramionach. — Kate... — Ta nie odpowiedziała. — Skarbie, spójrz na mnie... — Brak odpowiedzi. Kobieta westchnęła. — Co się stało? — Dziewczyna podniosła głowę. Popatrzyła na kobietę załzawionymi oczami. — Nie widzisz? Nie widzisz, co się stało? Zostałam napadnięta, upokorzona, a ty jeszcze pytasz, co się stało?! — Kobieta położyła swoje dłonie na policzkach Kate. Były gorące. Kobieta patrzyła jej w oczy. Było w nich tyle bólu. — Zapisz mnie do innej szkoły... Proszę... — Kobieta spuściła głowę. — Wiesz, że będzie trudniej? — Wcale, że nie! Tam nikt nie będzie wiedział kim jestem, ani co jest z moim życiem! — krzyknęła. Kobieta położyła palec wskazujący na swoich ustach. — Ojciec? — Kiwnęła głową. Dziewczynka jęknęła. — Śpi. Ty też powinnaś to zrobić. Osusz się, przebierz i idź spać. — Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. — A co ze szkołą? — Kobieta wstała. Kate zrobiła to samo. — Jutro nie pójdziesz. — A ojciec? — Coś wymyślę, żeby nie nabrał podejrzeń... — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. Dziewczyna próbowała to odwzajemnić. Po jej policzkach spłynęły kolejne łzy. Widząc to, kobieta wytarła je. — Dziękuję, mamo... — Kobieta jeszcze raz się uśmiechnęła. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła, zamykając je za sobą. Dziewczyna wytarła się i przebrała. Położyła się na szarym, dziurawym materacu i przykryła cienkim, brudnym kocem. Jej pokój był bardzo mały, a w niektórych miejscach była pleśń. Jedynym źródłem światła było małe okno. Ściany były pomarańczowe, trochę wyblakłe. Podłogę zastępował surowy cement. Cały dom był ruderą. Rodzina Kate nie należała do bogatych. Jej mama pracowała za najmniejszą krajową jaka może być, a ojciec był pijakiem. Rzadko był w domu, a jak już bywał, to nigdy nie był trzeźwy. Bił matkę, poniżał córkę i zabierał zarobione przez kobietę pieniądze na alkohol. Matka Kate nie zawsze miała pieniądze na ubrania, więc właśnie z tego powodu była wyśmiewana i bita. Dziewczynka w wieku szesnastu lat czuje się tak jak mówi jej ojciec — bezwartościowy śmieć. Zamknęła powieki. To lubiła najbardziej w życiu. Odpłynąć do swojego świata, gdzie nikt jej nie upokarza ani nie bije. Czasami śniły jej się dziwne rzeczy związane z tajemniczą osobą w białej bluzie. Otworzyła oczy. Na dworze było ciemno. Było pewnie jakoś po północy. Kate wstała z materaca i powoli podeszła do okna. Oświetlone miasto było piękne. Czasami marzyła, żeby uciec od świata, który ją ogranicza. Od prześladowców, ojca pijaka, od wszystkiego. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że coś się ruszyło. To pewnie mysz albo szczur, pomyślała. Wpatrywała się nadal w wysokie budynki. Nagle usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonych talerzy. Kate podeszła do drzwi. Położyła dłoń na klamce. Kiedy chciała je otworzyć, usłyszała się przeraźliwy krzyk matki. Dziewczyna otworzyła skrzypiące drzwi i poszła w stronę źródła krzyku. Bardzo się bała, ale chciała się dowiedzieć dlaczego kobieta krzyknęła. Gdy była już w salonie, zobaczyła okropną rzecz. Jej matka leżała nieruchomo na podłodze, a nad nią stał ojciec. W ręku trzymał talerze i butelkę po wódce. — Trzeba było się mnie przeciwstawiać? Trzeba było?! — krzyczał na zwłoki. — Osierociłaś przez to swoją córkę! Ja na pewno nie będę jej niańczyć! — Kopnął ciało kobiety i wyszedł z pokoju. W całym domu rozniósł się trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Dziewczyna podbiegła do ciała kobiety i zaczęła sprawdzać puls. Nic. Całe ciało było lodowate, a ze skroni spływała krew. Łzy dziewczyny płynęły po policzkach strumieniami. Straciła tej nocy jedyną osobę, którą kochała. Kilka minut siedziała odmawiając modlitwę do Boga. Dziewczyna wstała i poszła do pokoju. Rzuciła się na materac głośno płacząc i przeklinając świat, jakby miałoby to coś jej dać. W końcu, zmęczona płaczem, zasnęła. Po kilku godzinach obudziła się. Przypomniało jej się, że właśnie teraz matka miała ją obudzić. Wiedziała, że teraz to już nigdy nie będzie możliwe. Wzięła swoje codzienne ubrania i przebrała się. Ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z pokoju. Kiedy doszła do salonu, okazało się, że zwłoki nadal tam leżały. Po całym pokoju roznosił się odór krwi. Dziewczyna przeszła obok nich ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Doszła do kuchni. W chlebaku były tylko trzy kromki chleba. Wzięła je. Otworzyła lodówkę mając nadzieję, że ojciec jednak o niej pomyślał i coś zostawił. W lodówce był tylko jeden plaster wędliny i ogórek. Dziewczyna położyła sobie na kromkę wędlinę, po czym zabrała się za jedzenie. Ogórka obrała, pokroiła i też zjadła. Dwie ostatnie kromki spakowała w woreczek foliowy i wzięła je. Przeszła do łazienki, która również była w okropnym stanie. Umyła zęby i obmyła twarz. Poszła do swojego pokoju. Wzięła plecak i wpakowała do niego kromki chleba. Zarzuciła plecak na plecy i wyszła z pokoju. Kiedy doszła do korytarza, założyła swoje stare, dziurawe buty i wyszła z domu. Na dworze było przyjemnie ciepło. Zaczęła iść powoli chodnikiem. Wiał delikatny, ciepły wietrzyk. Właściwie był dopiero maj, mimo to było całkiem przyjemnie. Skierowała się w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Tak bardzo chciałaby nie iść dzisiaj do szkoły. Gdy dotarła na miejsce, usiadła na ławeczce i zaczęła czekać na autobus. Nagle usłyszała donośne śmiechy i dźwięk kółek deskorolek. O nie... Proszę, tylko nie oni! — błagała w myślach. Po minucie było już wiadome, kto to był. Jej prześladowcy. Jechali w stronę przystanku na którym czekała Kate. Widząc dziewczynę, jeden z nich zagwizdał. Kiedy byli już blisko, zatrzymali się. — A któż to tutaj siedzi? To nasza Adamson! Chyba trochę jej brak towarzystwa, co nie? — Trójka pozostałych zaśmiała się. Dziewczyna milczała. — Ej, Kate! Co ty taka jakaś dzisiaj przygnębiona? Coś się stało? — Usiadł obok niej. — Gabriel, idź... — Czemu? Chcę ciebie wysłuchać. Ciebie i twoich problemów. — Objął ją ramieniem. Dziewczyna odsunęła się. — Nie odsuwaj się! Ben, Sam, trzymajcie ją! — Dziewczyna wstała i przymierzała się do ucieczki, ale tak jak Gabriel kazał, dwaj chłopcy złapali ją. Ścisnęli ją za ramiona i mocno trzymali. Zaczęła się wiercić, ale na marne. Gabriel wraz z trzecim chłopakiem podszedł do niej. Ścisnął jej policzki. — To co masz zamiar zrobić? — Dla takiego szmaciarza? Nic. Jeszcze nic... — Wszyscy się okropnie zaśmiali. Po policzkach dziewczyny zaczęły lecieć łzy. — Och, nie płacz! Wszystko będzie dobrze! — Puścił jej policzki. — Zostawcie mnie! Nic wam nie zrobiłam! — Gabriel popatrzył na chłopaków. Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami. — Okej, puścimy cię. Ale najpierw... — Chłopak stojący obok Gabriela podał mu nóż. — Musisz nas zapamiętać! — Chłopcy ścisnęli ją jeszcze mocniej. Chłopak z nożem zaczął jej robić nacięcia na policzkach, szyi, dłoniach i najgłębsze w kącikach ust. Chłopaki ją puścili. Dziewczyna upadła na kolana, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Banda prześladowców uciekła śmiejąc się. Dziewczyna klęczała na zimnej kostce brukowej, lecz nie płakała. Była zła, a zarazem... Jakoś dziwne spokojna? Podniosła się z chodnika. W oddali można było dostrzec autobus. Dziewczyna zwiesiła głowę i podeszła bliżej. Gdy podjechał dziewczyna bezzwłocznie wsiadła. Nie chciała, żeby każdy widział jej nacięcia. Usiadła na wolnym miejscu w autobusie. Kiedy pojazd zaparkował przed szkołą Kate, ta szybko wysiadła i pobiegła w stronę łazienki. Gdy dotarła do szkoły, usłyszała szmery i szepty na swój temat. Nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Kiedy była już w toalecie, upewniła się, że nikogo w niej nie ma. Wzięła z jednej z kabin papier i przyłożyła sobie do twarzy. Po chwili odsunęła od niej skrawek i spojrzała w lustro. Mnóstwo cięć. Jednak dwa szczególne. Kąciki ust były rozszerzone i przypominały uśmiech. Dziewczyna obejrzała go dokładnie... Spodobał jej się. Wzięła więcej papieru, zakryła nim usta i wyszła z łazienki. Skierowała się w stronę pielęgniarki. Po drodze słyszała pytania: "Co z nią nie tak?", "Co się jej stało?". Szła dalej. Gdy była już przed drzwiami pielęgniarki, zapukała lekko i weszła. Pielęgniarka właśnie zajmowała się jakąś uczennicą. Miała guza na głowie. Dziewczyna popatrzyła się w stronę Kate. Była przerażona. — Ona chyba bardziej potrzebuje pani pomocy... — Kobieta się odwróciła. Z zaskoczenia upuściła krem na opuchlizny. — Jezus Maria, co ci się dziecko stało?! — Podeszła do niej. Wzięła ją na rękę i posadziła obok dziewczyny z guzem. — Jesteś cała we krwi. Co się stało? — Odsłoniła usta. Kobieta i dziewczyna jęknęły. — Zostałam napadnięta... — Kobieta pospiesznie udała się po jakieś przyrządy. Po chwili wróciła z igłą i nitką, płatkami kosmetycznymi, wodą utlenioną i spirytusem salicylowym. Polała wodą utlenioną na wszystkie zacięcia. O dziwo wcale nie bolało to Kate. Później zaczęła lać spirytus. Lekko zapiekło. A kiedy zaczęła zszywać głębsze cięcia, wydawało się, że to łaskocze. — Masz jakieś ubrania na zmianę? Te są całe we krwi. — Spytała dziewczynę nie przestając szyć. — Nie mam... — Kobieta spojrzała na ubrania dziewczyny. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna była o to pytać. — Dobrze, teraz nic nie mów. Będę ci zszywać głębsze cięcia... — Kobieta rozpoczęła zabieg. Dziewczyna obok Kate z obrzydzeniem spoglądała na całą sytuację. Kate patrzyła się pustym wzrokiem w dal. Spojrzała na dziewczynę obok, a ta dygnęła. — Mogę ci pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz... Mam w szafce. — Kate odwróciła wzrok. — To przynieś. Tylko szybko! — powiedziała pielęgniarka. Dziewczyna zeszła z miejsca i pobiegła po strój. Teraz Kate zaczęło się coś dziać. Jej skóra zbladła, a źrenice zmniejszyły się. Dziewczyna przyszła z workiem z ubraniami, widząc Kate krzyknęła z przerażenia. Pielęgniarka właśnie skończyła szyć cięcia. Kiedy chciała zobaczyć czy wszystko jest już dobrze, zareagowała podobnie. Kate obrzuciła obojętnym spojrzeniem butlę z wodą utlenioną, następnie zdarła nalepkę na butelce. — Wybielacz! To pewnie te gnojki to zrobiły! — krzyknęła. Kate chwyciła lusterko, które leżało na biurku pielęgniarki. Kiedy zobaczyła jak bardzo potwornie wygląda, lekko się uśmiechnęła. — Cóż... To tylko mała pomyłka... — Kobieta i dziewczyna patrzyły z przerażeniem na Kate. Ta spojrzała na dziewczynę. — To dla mnie? — Wskazała na worek z ubraniami. Dziewczyna rzuciła je i uciekła. Kate je złapała. — Przebierz się tu i oddaj mi tamte stare ubrania. Spalimy je. — Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i poszła przebrać się za zasłonę, po czym podeszła do dużego lustra. Miała na sobie pomarańczowo-żółtą bluzkę z długimi rękawami, spódnicę w czerwono-czarną kratę z łańcuszkiem wokół bioder, biało-beżowe rajstopy i buty z brązowej skóry z sznurowadłami. Zachichotała i odwróciła się do pielęgniarki. — Dziękuję za pomoc! Do widzenia! — Chwyciła plecak i wyszła z pokoju pielęgniarki trzaskając drzwiami. Przechodziła obok każdego, kto starał się ją wyminąć i zachować przy tym bezpieczną odległość. Była zadowolona. Wyszła ze szkoły. Skierowała się w stronę domu. Miała zamiar coś załatwić. Nagle przed nią stanęła dziewczyna, która dała jej czyste ubrania. — Słuchaj, nie oddawaj mi tych ciuchów! Z-Zatrzymaj je sobie! — Uciekła. Kate się zaśmiała. Minęła przystanek na którym została napadnięta. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że ktoś skrada się w cieniu. Obróciła głowę. Nikogo tam nie było. Przystanęła na chwilę. Usłyszała szepty. Zrób to.... Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Już chciała ruszyć w dalszą drogę, ale zobaczyła coś połyskującego pod swoimi stopami. Kucnęła. Okazało się, że to był nóż. Wzięła go do ręki, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła. Nikogo nie było. Schowała nową zdobycz pod bluzkę i poszła dalej. Była już przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, przywitał ją zapach zgnilizny. Kate to nie zniechęcało. Weszła do domu. Zwłoki matki nadal leżały na podłodze. Dziewczyna ominęła je i poszła dalej, do swojego pokoju. Opróżniła plecak szkolny, a książki pozostawiła na podłodze. Wyjęła nóż spod bluzki i schowała do plecaka. Położyła się na zakurzonym materacu i zamknęła oczy. Tym razem pokazał się jej jakiś chłopak. Miał białą bluzę, czarne włosy i bardzo szeroki wycięty uśmiech, bardzo podobny do tego, jaki ona miała. Za tym chłopakiem stała wysoka postać bez twarzy. "Chodź tu.. Chodź." — powtarzała postać. "Zrób to... Zabij ich... Zrób to." — Postacie powoli się oddalały. Kate otworzyła oczy. Za oknem było już ciemno. Podeszła do niego. Wysokie budynki, oświetlone na dodatek.. Idiotyzm. W szybie dostrzegła swoje odbicie. Z wycięć zaczęła ściekać powoli krew. Kate się uśmiechnęła. Nagle na oknie pojawił się napis Zabij ich! Na białkach zaczęły pojawiać się czerwone i zielone linie, a źrenice się powiększyły. Kate się odwróciła. Podeszła do plecaka i wyjęła z niego nóż. Przejechała delikatnie palcem po ostrzu. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z pokoju. Z salonu usłyszała chrapanie, ojciec spał na kanapie. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego po cichu. Na jej twarzy malował się uśmiech. Stała nad jego głową. Zakryła mu usta swoją dłonią. Mężczyzna się obudził. Kate zaczęła robić nacięcia na jego całym ciele, a on jedynie krzyczał. Zabrała dłoń z jego ust i zrobiła takie same nacięcia jakie miała rano. Uniosła nad jego klatkę piersiową nóż. — Śnij... JUŻ! — krzyknęła i wbiła mu nóż w serce. Krew była wszędzie. Dziewczyna się zaśmiała. Po dokonaniu morderstwa wyszła z domu. Zaczęła biec w stronę przystanku. Całą drogę chichotała. Miała pewność, że jej prześladowcy będą tam. Schowała się za drzewem. Było słychać śmiechy i tłuczone szkło. Dziewczyna postanowiła się przyłączyć. Zaczęła się głośno śmiać. To nie był zwykły śmiech. Brzmiał niepokojąco, wręcz psychicznie. Tamte śmiechy ucichły. Któryś chłopak wstał. Podszedł do miejsca, z którego dochodził rechot. Kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, Kate położyła mu dłoń na ustach i zacisnęła. Przybliżyła go do siebie. To był Gabriel. — Witaj... To ja! — Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Kate przewróciła tylko oczami i wbiła mu nóż w brzuch. Zadowolona z siebie ponawiała czynność wielokrotnie. — To ja... SMILE KATE! — Chłopak wypuścił jakiś przedmiot z rąk. Kate puściła go i podniosła tą rzecz. Był to nowy nóż. — Dla mnie? Och, jakiś ty miły! — Popatrzyła na innych chłopaków którzy się rozglądali. — Słodkich Snów... — Kate wyszła zza drzewa i podeszła do nich. Kategoria:Kilery itp Kategoria:Inne (złe)